


Magic Always Comes With A Price

by JaredSamalecki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredSamalecki/pseuds/JaredSamalecki
Summary: Tumblr prompts - 54 - “Magic always comes with a price.”178 - “Normally I wouldn’t be caught dead making a deal with you yet here we are…”76 - “This place gives me the creeps.”200 - “You’re in love with her.”___________________________________________________________________
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: Tumblr Prompts [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419061
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Magic Always Comes With A Price

The hunt was going as well as it could be considering you three were dealing with a witch. You liked them as much as Dean did, they gave you the creeps but this one was killing men. You’d yet to find a motive but all the men had something in common, they were all in love with somebody but hadn’t confessed their feelings to the person. You figured out the connection when you’d spoken to a best friend of the victim and then another girl who claimed she knew the second victim loved her but he never made a move. You just couldn’t figure out why she was killing them. 

It was a few days in when the three of you finally managed to find the witches home, a small cabin in the woods. It was the definition of creepy killer and you straightened up as you approached the house. The three of you snuck in after Dean had gotten the door open, the house was in darkness so you assumed it was empty.

“These places give me the creeps.” You said quietly into the room as you picked up a skull you were sure belonged to a human at some point.

“Yeah, you and me both.” Dean muttered as he took the skull from you and placed it down. “Don’t touch anything, just in case.” He told you. 

You had joined the Winchester’s just over two years ago and couldn’t deny your feelings for the older Winchester. The two of you flirted constantly but nothing more came from it so you kept your feelings to yourself, not wanting to ruin the family you had found with Sam, Dean and Cas.

The witch didn’t even announce herself, didn’t start monologue like most did, instead she murmured a few words that drew your attention to her but before any of you could raise your gun, she had shot her own spell and vanished. 

“Fuck!” You yelled as you lowered your arm. “We had her!” 

“Y/N,” You heard Sam whisper, his voice thick with emotion. You turned around to look at him in confusion before following his gaze to see Dean on the floor, unnaturally still.

“Dean.” You called, not moving as you prayed to all those dicks in heaven that he wasn’t dead. You took a deep breath moving closer, not looking away from him as you placed your hand on his neck, trying desperately to find a pulse. “Dean.” You said again, your own voice thick now as you tried to hold back the tears. 

You let out a gasp of relief when you felt a pulse, faint as it may have been, he was alive.

“The witches spell keeps them alive for a day, Y/N.” Sam told you making his way over to you and Dean.

“What makes you think it’s the same spell?” You asked in confusion, “That spell only works on people in love with someone and that’s not Dean.”

You watched as Sam gave you those wide eyes, like he was desperate to talk but couldn’t.

“Trust me, it’s the same spell. We have a day to solve this, Y/N/N.” Sam told you urgently, desperate to save his brother. He wasn’t even sure Dean knew he was in love with you but the fact that the spell worked only confirmed what Sam had already known. He watched as your face crumbled upon hearing that Dean was in love, if only the two of you just talked.

-

-

-

You had hours left to find a cure. 

You and Sam had both been awake for 19 hours trying desperately to find anything that would help Dean. The two of you knew how this would end if you didn’t and you couldn’t lose Dean. 

You were skimming through a book though you knew it was useless, neither of you had any idea what the witch had used in her spell so there was no way to counteract it. You were running out of options when a thought entered your mind, a thought you knew could easily get you killed.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked as you through your coat on and headed for the door.

“Potential lead,” You told him, “Stay with Dean and keep looking in case this doesn’t pan out.” 

And with that you went back to the witches’ house. It was a long shot, the chances of her being there were slim to none, not after you’d discovered where she lived, but you were pleasantly surprised to see the lights out and smoke rising from the chimney as you pulled up in front of the house.

“Hello dearie,” The witch beamed as you stepped into the house, gun aimed at her steadily, “So sorry about your loss.” She cackled causing you to shoot your gun, aiming above her head causing her to lose the grin.

“Fix him.” You demanded, your gaze was hard and your words were cold. 

“Um, nope, don’t think I will.” She told you, smirking as she did. You felt yourself shake with anger and you grounded yourself as best you could. You couldn’t screw up here, not with Dean’s life on the line.

“Fix him.” You said through gritted teeth.

“I already told you,” She said in exasperation, “I’m not fixing him. Not for free anyway.” She told you, smirking evilly as she watched your face, seeing the exact moment the words registered with you.

“Normally I wouldn’t be caught dead making a deal with you yet here we are…What do you want? I’ll do anything.” 

“Anything?” She asked you and you nodded in confirmation. You’d do anything to make sure Dean was safe there was no doubt within you. “Good, good, then, I want your love.” She told you causing you to frown.

“My love?” You asked in confusion.

“Love is the most powerful feeling of them all, above happiness, above anger, greed, shame, disgust. Love is the most magical, the most beneficial and you, my dearie, are filled with love. Sure, there’s anger and determination under it but above everything you feel love. I want it.” She growled. You thought it over in your head, not really understanding but knew the answer you were going to give. If it saved Dean Winchester you would give her your love.

“Fine, take it. Just fix Dean.” You pleaded, not wanting to beg but there were hours left before Dean would die. 

“We have a deal then?” She asked, taking a step closer to you. You felt the room go cold as she did, a shiver ran down your back as you gulped.

“Deal.” You said and a moment later you were on the floor clutching your chest, withering in pain as you panted, no noise able to come out of your mouth.

You barely saw the witch crouch down in front of you but heard the warning she gave.

“Magic always comes with a price.”

-

-

-

Sam watched in shock as Dean sat up panting for breath as he did. He was by his brothers’ side straight away wondering what on earth you had done to save Dean.

Sam brought Dean up to speed with what he could and when he finished, he said something that made Dean freeze.

“You’re in love with her.”

Before Dean could respond, whether to confirm or deny what Sam had said, you walked through the door looking a mess. Your hair was wild and there was still a gleam of sweat on you but it was the eyes that made both brothers stop; eyes that were usually full of life looked dead.

“Y/N,” Sam began slowly, “what did you do?”

-

-

-

Both brothers were furious with you but understood what you did. Now they were sat on the bed trying to figure out how to get your love back from the witch. Dean watched you as you sat in front of him, he knew Sam was right he did love you and now he might never even get a chance to be with you because of this damned witch.

“The only thing we keep coming back to is killing her.” Sam said causing Dean to look away from you and up at his brother who was pacing with the phone in his hands. All evening they’d been looking through books and calling other hunters but nobody had a solution other than to kill her and see where to go from there.

So, the brothers gathered up everything they would need and set off, leaving you behind in the motel. You were glad for it really; you didn’t think you could handle seeing the witch again. You hadn’t realised just how much love filled you until it was taken away and the only thing you could feel was a sadness that settled deep in your bones and coiled tightly around your heart.

-

-

-

It had taken hours but the brothers had managed to track and kill the witch. It was actually laughable how easy it had been to kill her, really, she should have suspected they would come after her, nobody hurt somebody they loved and got away with it.

They rooted through her things and finally came upon a sealed glass box that contained a vial of shimmering, almost pure white, energy. The only thing Dean could describe it to was angel grace but different, he could tell it was yours, the pull he felt towards it was all he needed to know and before long him and Sam had found the key to open it and were making their way back to you.

“I’m going to stay here.” Sam told him as he parked the impala up in front of the motel. Dean turned to him in confusion causing Sam to laugh.

“Man, you gotta tell her you love her. You both deserve it.” Sam said and meant it with all his being. If anyone deserved to be happy it was his big brother.

“Yeah, I know. Thanks Sammy.” And with that Dean walked towards his future. 

-

-

-

“Hey.” Dean said as he walked over to you, vial in hand. 

“I’m sorry,” you told him softly, “but I couldn’t just let you die, I might not know much of what I loved right now but I know that you are the most important thing to me and if I can feel that without love then, imagine how I felt with it.” You confessed, eyes filling with tears as the sadness clung to you. Dean watched you and felt his own heart ache.

“Lucky for you we got it back.” He said, trying to grin but failing. 

You looked up at him and saw the vial in his hands, finally letting a few tears slide down your face as you did. With shaking hands, you took it from him as Dean sat on the bed next to you, holding your free hand in his. 

With a slight look of hesitation, you flipped the lid open as watched as the energy flowed from the bottle and into your mouth, filling you with love and happiness. Tears fell from your eyes faster as you were overwhelmed with the cluster off emotions that filled you so suddenly. Dean was there, holding you against his chest as you sobbed through it, rubbing your back and whispering soothing words that you barely heard.

When everything had calmed down and you felt like yourself again, you took a few breaths and looked up at him.  
“I love you, Y/N/N, I have for a while but it took me until now to actually realise it and for that I’m so sorry. You’re one of the best things in my life and I don’t wanna lose you so if you ever pull something like this again, you’re dead.” He warned causing you to laugh loudly. Dean smiled down at you as he took in your laugh, your smile, everything. God, there was nowhere else he wanted to be.

“I love you too, so damn much, and I’d do it all over again if it meant you lived.” You told him, meaning each word. 

Dean smiled softly at you, a look you couldn’t remember ever seeing on his face, before he leaned down slowly, giving you time to pull away if you wanted, and pressed your lips together.

It was perfect, everything the two of you were waiting for all these months and if it took for a witch to get you two to admit your feelings then well, magic always comes with a price. 


End file.
